Fairy Tails Umi no Kitsune
by MikitNaga
Summary: Naruto's fighting Tobi and five bijuu's before he gets sucked into something that looks like Kamui. just what will he do when he meets celestial spirits, Mage's, and is called Fairy Tails Umi no Kitsune.


**Hello this is yet another Naruto goes to Fairy Tail universe so I'll try to be unique! Wish me luck!**

**This starts during chapter 570 and 571 of Naruto manga.**

"This." is normal people speaking.

_'this' _Is thoughts going through someones head.

**"This" **Is Kurama or celestial spirit king speaking.

**Disclaimer: do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.**

* * *

**Prologue.**

_'you aren't a monster fox anymore...'_ Naruto said his back to kyuubi '_you're one of my teammates from the leaf village, Kurama.'_

**"keh...!"** the fox said as his cage opened.

'_NOW LET'S GO!'_ Naruto yelled his body now bright in the bijuu mode.

"Naruto, I can't believe you." B said as he looked at Naruto's new form.

* * *

"th-this is really bad." Gai said as the tailed beasts began their attack.

"Watch your step Gai!" Kakashi told Gai. "I'm going to use kamui to wipe them out!" He yelled starting up kamui.

"Naruto! They've got a huge problem over there!" B yelled at Naruto. "FIVE BIJUU-DAMMAS AT POINT-BLANK RANGE!"

"Right..." Naruto replied. "I'M ON IT!" Naruto moved in a flash of speed.

"What is this speed?" Gai questions shielding his eyes from the light.

"Sen-Sensei?!" Kakashi asked, the speed reminding him of the fourth hokage.

"Is it Naruto?!" Gai yells to Kakashi as the bijuu-dammas hit mountains rather then Gai and Kakashi. "I-is this the power of the bijuu?" Gai said as the mountains were hidden in the blast.

"The mountains..." said Kakashi.

"Damn!" The masked leader of the akatsuki yelled his hands positions in a seal. "He reflected all of them? Well in that case..." The tailed beasts started running toward Kakashi, Gai and the two jinchuurikis.

"Here they come!" Gai yelled in his fighting stance.

"Let's go Kurama!" Naruto yelled before he felt a tugging...

* * *

-Edolas, Anima control...-

"Byro-samma!" A man yelled across the room. "I've found something!" Byro walked towards the man.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I've found an opening to a different dimension and there is a large amount of energy coming from it from which I've never seen before!" Byro's eyes widened then narrowed his greed showing.

"Can you attach the opening to us?"

"But we've never tried the Anima on any other dimension." The man said.

"I know that just try it!"

"Yes sir!" The man said as he began pressing various buttons. "Sir the opening from the other dimension can only take one object and we can't use the anima's wide range."

"Try finding an object with a large amount of power and use it!" Byro said.

"Yes sir it's now starting." The man said.

"Good." Byro said a creepy grin on his wrinkly face.

* * *

"CRAP WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Naruto yelled as he felt his body being tugged into swirling vortex in mid-air. Kakashi's eyes were wide in surprise.

"Kakashi isn't that your Kamui?!" Gai asked looking at Kakashi a shocked look on his face.

"No I closed the Kamui when Naruto deflected the bijuu-dammas." He answered. his eyes glued to Naruto who was slowly disappearing into the vortex that looks just like his Kamui.

_'Kurama what's happening?!' _Naruto asked the tailed beast.

**"It's the same thing as Kamui it will send us to a different dimension.**" Kurama said.

_'Well then how do we stop it?!' _Naruto panicked.

"**Patience kit we should have cut off the body part that's already in it but we can't do that anymore because more than half your body is already in.**"

_'Why didn't you tell me sooner than!?**'**_

**"Because this is faster than Kakashi's so we wouldn't have enough time before you would have to lose a vital organ."**

**'**_Shit, then what are we going to do!?**'**_ Naruto panicked as his head was the only body part left to go through the vortex.

**"Nothing, we can't do anything but wait now." **Kurama said.

_'Crap.' _ Naruto though his teeth clenched he looked at B, Gai and Kakashi his eyes softening as he looked at their shocked faces he unclenched his jaw and opened his mouth. "I WILL FIND A WAY BACK,! I PROMISE!" were his last words before disappearing into the vortex leaving his friends, enemies and world behind.

* * *

**NARUTO P.O.V**.

Everything was black, but I heard Kurama yelling something I couldn't understand. I strained my ears and his voice suddenly became clearer, he's yelling at me..

"AH WHERE ARE WE!?" I yelled opening my eyes as I remembered what happened. I looked around frantically into the pitch black and stopped when I saw a glowing baby Kurama..."AHAHAHAHA!" I burst with laughter my eyes beginning to tear up. Kurama looked at me with an annoyed expression on his face.

**"Look at yourself kit."** Kurama said a tick mark on his forehead. I looked down...

"WHAT HAPPENED? I'M A KID!" I yelled looking at my seven-year old body in my now over sized clothing. I covered my mouth when I heard my high-pitched voice in surprise.

**"We are currently De-aging."** Kurama said gritting his teeth.**"Before too long we're going to be less than babies."**

"Then how do we get out of this place and how are you outside of my body?" I asked.

**"The seal disappeared and to your first Question I have a plan."**

* * *

-five minutes earlier in Edolas...-

"How much longer?" Byro snapped from behind the man. The man jumped accidentally pressing the button next to the one he was about to press. The man gawked at the button as he turned to look at Byro.

"I-I" he stuttered

"Get on with it!"

"I turned i-it off by accident." the subordinate squeaked terrified of the short old man behind him. Byro's face darkened.

"You did what?" He asked in a sharp threatening voice.

"I-I turned it off. The o-object is now in between dimensions." The man said struggling to keep his voice from stuttering.

"Can you get the object out?" Byro asked a tick mark on his forehead.

"N-no sir. We have lost track of the object." the man said cringing at the look Byro gave him. "S-sorry!" He screamed as Byro's shadow fell upon him.

* * *

"What's the plan then?"

**"Use your most powerful technique against my own and then if they make a large enough explosion the explosion will rip a hole in the dimensional fabric." **Kurama explained. **"It's not a very good plan but it's the only thing I can come up with."**

"Alright let's try it." Naruto said as he got in position to do sage mode.

**"Kit you _think_ there is any nature around here for you to be gathering its chakra." **Naruto opened my eyes to see kyuubi's annoyed facial expression.

"Shit I forgot." Naruto said_ 'I have to do the big ball rasengan then.' _Naruto then created a clone that began to spin chakra in his hand. Kurama seeing this began making his Bijuu-damma, the chakra gathering at his mouth.

"Alright let's do this!" Naruto yelled putting his finished giant rasengan in front of him as Kurama fired his Bijuu-damma.

"GIANT RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as the Bijuu-damma hit the Rasengan with a deafening sound. The two jutsu momentarily struggled trying to overpower each other before creating a huge explosion making both Naruto and Kurama cover their eyes with their arms to block the bright light.

When the explosion died down Naruto took a peek and there he saw a large rip in the black with colors streaming out it, unable to see what it looked like inside the dimension rip due to the brightness of the colors Naruto walked closer to it in wonder.

"Kurama! It worked!" Naruto said excited that he was a step closer to going home. "Come on you can go in first!"

**"Sorry kit I don't think I can fit in this thing." **Kurama said looking closely at the dimension rip they had made. Naruto's mouth opened a bit, even though his younger body could fit in it, only Kurama's nose would be able to fit.

"Oi that's not funny we can just make it bigger." Naruto said determined to get Kurama through with him.

**"No we can't you don't have enough chakra left from the battle with Tobi, and the jutsu we used."** Kurama said.

"So I just have to leave you here and go by myself?!" Naruto asked clearly pissed at the change of events. "Besides even if I get back to the war I won't be strong enough to beat Tobi with out you."

**"No you can't get through the rip either. Your chakra levels aren't enough to keep it open while you're going through, so i-"**

"So it was pointless!" Naruto interrupted Kurama.

**"Damn it kit don't interrupt me. I have a plan that's going to help you get through the rip and add to your strength."**

"What is it?" Naruto said eyes narrowing at Kurama's slightly hesitant face though it was hard to tell with a fox face. Naruto's body was now the size of a five-year old.

**"We're going to become one person."**

"You mean I'm going to become your jinchuuriki again?" Naruto asked, confused.

**"No we would need another person to help seal me inside of you. So I'm going to fuse with you."**

"What will happen when we fuse?"

**"Because I'm made of chakra we will use your body, but unlike when I was sealed inside of you you won't be able to hear my thoughts anymore because I won't exist anymore, the effects it will have on your body I'm not sure of but I think you will have a very small aspect of my personality and your appearance will become more fox-like as well, when you use chakra."**

"But what about you?"

**"I've lived long enough. and besides I don't want to spend eternity in here with you kit."** Kurama said showing his teeth. Naruto nodded knowing they had no other choice. "We have to hurry before it closes." Kyuubi said gritting his teeth as he looked toward the rip that was closing slowly.

"Alright let's do this." Naruto said looking at Kurama determination in his eyes. Kurama told Naruto to lay down and put his clawed hands on Naruto's chest. Kurama began glowing a bright red/orange, he became brighter and brighter before there was a blinding light and he became pure chakra. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the pure chakra that was once Kurama. The Red/orange chakra then began entering Naruto's chest before it completely entered Naruto heard a voice.

**"Thank you kit, for everything." **Was the last thing Naruto heard from Kurama, a tear fell down his face before he felt excruciating pain. It hurt everywhere, he cringed from the pain. He squinted his eyes and saw the rip beginning to close seeing this he ignored the pain and ran as fast as he could in his painful state. as he got close he saw it was just about to close, then he jumped.

_'Bye Kurama.'_

* * *

**So how was it? please review. Helpful criticism would be good.  
**

**Edit: this kinda sucks so I'm going to get a beta to make it better... anyways thanks for the reviews they helped. **


End file.
